A known center guide roller assembly includes a bracket having one end portion hinged to the slide door and an opposite end portion provided with a roller arrangement. The roller arrangement generally includes a support roller supported on a horizontally oriented rotational shaft and a pair of guide rollers flanking the support roller and supported on vertically oriented rotational shafts. The support roller is attached to or mounted at a bottom wall of a center rail in a rolling manner so as to support a load of the slide door that is supported by the center rail. The guide rollers are guided at an upper wall of the center rail so as to move the slide door by sliding along the center rail. Typically, separate holders for drive cable are positioned below the vertical rollers. The cable holders receive barrel shaped bushing members provided on end portions of the drive cables which are driven or reeled by a drive motor provided at the vehicle door. However, the use of the separate cable holders can increase the cost and packaging size of the known roller arrangement.